Natsume of Miracles
by TheOrdinaryHuman
Summary: Natsume and friends play against Teikou's basketball club.


**Natsume of Miracles**

"What in the world?!"

"How can that beansprout do that?!"

It all started when Natsume and his friends, Kitamoto, Nishimura, Tanuma, Taki and Nyanko-sensei, were visiting a middle school for its school festival. Unlike the school festival they had at their own school, this one was much livelier and grander. As expected of an elite school from the city, Teiko Gakuen lived up to their expectations.

One of the booths at the school festival was organized by Teiko's basketball club. Their sign board stated that for 1000 yen per game, you can win an unlimited amount of festival tickets. It was certainly attracting a lot of attention. And with little persuasion by the club's pink-haired manager, Nishimura signed up all five of them for a game. Needless to say, Nyanko-sensei was very eager to win that prize as well.

The rules are similar to regular basketball, except the challenging team wins automatically if they manage to shoot a single basket before members of the basketball club scores 20 points.

Although Natsume and his team were not playing against the club's regular members, they were having a hard time scoring that one basket and the opposing team only needed one more basket before the game ends and since Sensei's unlimited grilled squid, unlimited takoyaki, unlimited grilled corn, and unlimited everything were at stake, he would not let their team lose.

Just when the opposing team was about to make the last shot, Sensei transformed into his beast form and swooped down to grab Natsume with his mouth and batted the ball away. In everyone else's eyes, Natsume jumped in an unbelievable angle and swatted the ball away.

"What in the world?!"

"How can that beansprout do that?!"

Even Natsume's friends couldn't believe their eyes.

"Natsume, you could've told us you could do that!" Nishimura shouted as he dribbled the ball back for offense. It seemed he got his fighting spirit back after seeing his friend's skills.

"Nice one, Natsume!" Kitamoto tapped his friend's back and followed after Nishimura.

"Uh… Yeah…" Natsume shot a glare at the direction of his sensei who was currently invisible to everyone else and mouthed, "Sensei, stop making me do weird things!"

xxxxx

"Hmph. If you weren't so incompetent, I wouldn't have interfered!"

"Akashi-kun, is he someone you know?"

"Akashicchi, he seemed pretty angry, did you do something to him?"

"Kise, Akashi isn't like you and Aomine."

"Hey! Why are you including me in this?! Besides, you know as much as I do how annoying Akashi can be at times!"

"Kise, Aomine… Your training will be doubled."

"By the way, Akachin, can I have those unlimited festival tickets too?"

The boy didn't respond and diverted his attention back to the game.

xxxxx

A Teikou player managed to steal the ball again, but when he passed it to his teammate, the ball curiously went up and landed on Natsume's hands.

"Go, Natsume!" Tanuma shouted.

"You can do it, Natsume!" Taki cheered.

Natsume nodded and clumsily dribbled the ball for three steps before he was swept up by Nyanko-sensei again. This time the boy looked like he jumped all the way from the midcourt line and dunked the ball in the hoop with unprecedented speed.

There was a short silence before the audience erupted with cheers.

"WOAH!"

"What was that dunk?!"

"Who is that boy?!"

"Someone who can rival the Generation of Miracles!"

xxxxx

"I want to disappear." The first thing Natsume did after claiming their prize was to buy a festival mask. It was a fox mask that was sold by one of the booths.

"Natsume! Grilled squid! Takoyaki! Yakisoba!" Nyanko-sensei pointed at the stalls. "Go get them all!"

"Sensei, how should I explain what happened to Kitamoto and Nishimura..?"

"Hmph. They didn't even ask for an explanation. More importantly, get me a crepe!"

"Oi, Natsume, what are you doing? We need to make the most out of these unlimited festival tickets, you know!"

"Natsume, I wasn't sure if you wanted tea or Pocari, so I got you both instead."

"Here's your grilled corn, Natsume."

"I got some grilled squid for you, Nyanko sensei~!"

Natsume smiled and headed towards his friends. There was some slight mishap, but at least he got to spend a fun day with his friends.

* * *

**A/N**: I was cleaning up my files, found this, and thought, "Eh.. Let's post it. lol"


End file.
